Final Fantasy VIII: Next Generation
by Almasy Angel
Summary: The FF8 casts all grow up and have kids, those kids are the stars of this story, with the originals, of course! The whole Almasy/Leonhart war is still going, the love of hotdogs is still there, the world isn't free of sorceresses yet! R&R!
1. New Kid

_Author note: Ok so I fixed this story all up. I'm no longer short of characters or anything. I do know how to do italics now…it was quite simple and I feel stupid now…but anyway, don't let my rambling and problems stop you from reading this!_

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

"Have a good day at school. If you need anything just contact u-" The car door slammed in the social services woman's face. The girl that exited the car made a few mutters before she lifted her two duffel bags and started to head in the Garden as the car pulled away from the front gates. The Garden wasn't a chosen one, more like a one where they picked the name out of a box.

The black-haired student walked up the steps with no worries of fear, anticipation or being new, more of a lets-get-this-over attitude. Even Garden's wonderful scenery of the meadows and water fountains didn't even take any interest to her. Many students knew she was a new, since they all seemed to be glancing at her from time to time, seeing a new face.

She finally made it to the elevator, which was very easy to find, and headed up to the Headmaster's office having a note in one hand from the gate security allowing her access to the top floor. The room was very big and organized with a great wall window with a beautiful view of the oceans currents. The headmaster turned his chair around, hearing a little 'ding' sound as the doors opened and ignoring the window, faced his visitor.

"You're the new student, aren't you?" he asked, immediately not recognizing her. She nodded, placing down the heavy weight of the bags in her hands. He stood up and offered his hand out.

"I'm the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart. It's nice to meet you…" He paused and looked at her questionably for her name.

"Liz, Liz AiceMitlu." She shook his hand briefly, as if not really wanting too.

"I see. So, why'd you decide to come to Balamb?" Liz hesitated as if not wanting to answer.

"I'm a runaway..."

"How old are you again?"

"17… How old are you?" Liz asked rather rudely. Squall shrugged.

"Lets not talk about me. Do you have any training?"

"No."

"None at all? No SeeD test or an-"

"I just said no!" Liz said annoying.

Squall nodded slightly and mouthed ok. He got up and dug around his filing cabinet and pulled a manila file out.

"Well, I know what class to put you in, and what room. You'll have a roommate too same age as you. I'm sure you two would get along just fine." Squall wrote on a little post-it note and then went on the intercom.

"Well Amy Dincht please come to the headmaster's office? You have my permission." He repeated. Liz sat there bored playing with her hair. The office was a fairly odd place, it looked more like where the control room would be with lots of papers, and files around with a desk in the middle of no where.

"Amy will show you to your class and room. She's one of your fellow classmates as well."

"Yeah…okay."

Squally waited as he started fooling around with the papers on his desk. He didn't bother talking to Liz since she wasn't very cheery. Shortly a while after a girl walked into the office. She was slightly shorter than Liz but more energetic looking. She looked very sportive and tom-boyish.

"You called?" Amy asked, her voice wasn't very shy and quiet, rather it sounds quite high pitched for such a tough looking girl like herself.

"Yes, could you help our new student here, Liz, familiarize herself to Garden?" Amy looked over at Liz who just stared back observing her like some kind of unknown beast. Amy smiled cheerfully.

"No Prob!" She walked up to Liz and offered to grab one of her duffel bags. Liz handed her both of them and carried her little backpack. Amy followed after Liz after she received the piece of paper from Squall. The two boarded the elevator. Amy swayed back and forth, uncomfortable in the dead silence. After the elevator landed on the 1st floor Amy showed Liz where the dormitories were.

"Your roommate's really nice. I'm sure you guys will get along fine" She told Liz.

"What's her name?"

"Almasy. Krystal Almasy. She's ok...kinda vicious at times."

"Dangerous? That sounds fun" Amy approached a door with 202 on it. She took out a key that was received from Squall and unlocked the door.

"No, no, no, no, no. She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

SWAP!

Amy opened the door to be greeted with a fly swapper next to the light switch.

"Flies are god's WORST creation!" Came the attacker's voice. Liz smirked and invited herself in.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly hey?" She asked Amy, passing by.

The room was a fair size room with lots of empty space. The room told you exactly what kind of person Krystal was. An obsessor for gunblades, fire and this fancy looking cross with a jagged bottom and a diamond shaped top. Liz guessed the bed that was fixed and had no junk on it was hers. She pointed to it as if to tell Amy to drop her belongings there. She did. Krystal watched as the newcomer invaded her space.

"…You're my roommate now? Damn, that sucks!" Liz sat down on the bed and observed her surroundings.

"Well deal with it!"

Liz looked at the night table between the two beds. It was very empty for only a digital clock was on it.

"We have a class in a few minutes. Could you escort Liz to our classroom? I have to go meet Danille." Krystal raised an eyebrow to her and gave her a weird look.

"Danille? Danille Kinneas? You still hang out with that 'I want straight A's!' geek? Ha, oh well."

Krystal waved to her as if trying to get her to leave. After Amy left Krystal turned her head to look at Liz.

"...So-o...? I'm Krystal, I guess we should start there." Liz sat on the bed.

"I'm Liz. New Queen in this room. I make the rules now!"

"What?" Krystal exclaimed. Liz got up and went to her shelf spotting a picture.

"Who's this?" She asked, waving the picture around. Krystal, still glaring, mumbled.

"That's Jesse. Why?" Krystal answered, she didn't approve of this new person coming in her room and asking her all these nosey questions. Liz shrugged and placed the picture back on the shelf.

"Boyfriend?" Liz asked, glancing around for more pictures to look at.

"No. A Disciplinary Committee member. Even if he was I don't think I'd tell you."

Liz picked up another picture, it was the lord of fire, Ifrit. Just a photocopy of a picture someone drew but it looked a lot like the original. The picture was in a flame frame with the beast surrounded by fire and lava. Liz then noticed her room was red and orange here and there.

"You have a thing for fire don't you" Liz asked, putting the picture back.

"It's my element." Krystal said proudly.

"Interesting. I'm ice, always have been always will be." Krystal put on a thinking face.

"Well hey, fire beats ice. So I'm still the Queen of this room if you like it or not." Liz stared at her for a while then smiled faintly. She raised her hands up a little in defeat.

"Fine. I'll let you this time."

"This time? There was already a time? Or is there gonna be another time? What time are you talking about? Past time? Future time? I think you're talking about this time."

"…You're talking gibberish…"

"Sorry, I intend to do that sometimes."

Meep-beep.

A stop watch somewhere in the room went off. Krystal glanced over to the digital clock on her bedside table.

"We have 10 minutes till our next class. I hope you have a weapon."

"Why?"

"Why!" What the hell kind of Garden you think this is! Ballet?" Liz tilted her head a bit.

"Well, Balamb kinda sounds like Ballet. Ha, Ballet Garden!" Liz laughed for a while before she looked at Krystal again.

"Right. Anyway, what I was saying is that this is a fricken COMBAT school. Not a ok-boys-and-girls-lets-put-our-tu-tu's-on school! Believe me if it was I would NOT be here right now. And the thought of boys in little pink dresses..."

Krystal headed to the closet and pulled out a long rectangular case with the same cross that was on her walls on the front in silver. She clicked open the black leather like case and took out a gunblade, Hyperion for those of you who like to be more precise.

"So what? We have a stupid combat class or something? And I need one of those types of things? Can I rent?" Liz asked.

"Ok! First of all, it isn't stupid! Second, you NEED a weapon, and third I think you could rent. Not sure." Liz ran to her bag for a second and pocketed something then headed to the door.

"Well let's go. I wouldn't want to be late my first day."

Krystal agreed, she was always late anyway, so why not be on time for once? The two befriends walked to the elevator and went to the bottom floor.

"Hey, who's going to be our instructor?" Liz asked, this time the elevator wasn't so dead quiet.

"A transfer Instructor from Galbadia Garden. My dad, Seifer Almasy."


	2. The Gathering

_Author's Note: I like writing notes…you know what's even more fun that writing notes? Passing notes! Yeah, anyway back on topic. So I finally started writing again for reasons still unknown to me. I'm just going to work on this one; I'm not going to start any more stories because well…I never finish them. So I'm glad to say this is the second chapter! I hope you guys remember what happened in the first chapter…if not read it again._

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

"I just don't agree, I got 14 in a half out of 15? I mean yeah, maybe I forgot an 'I' but really!" Danille argued, her voice was more a pleading though.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Instructor's Code. I can't disobey and break that. You know a rule is a rule no matter how much you don't like it." Quistis explained behind her desk. She had a mountain high of assignments to mark and hand back. "And you had to write 'Galbadia' right with no errors." Danille sighed angrily with a hint of growl in it.

"Mo-om!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now head to your next class or else you're going to be late. You do lose points and marks with your attendance did you know that?" As if on cue the last student left the room. Everyone was quick for leaving the SeeD basics class, it wasn't their favourite. There were a few who did though, but only to gawk and drool over Quistis.

"I forgot my whip?"

"You can use mine. It's in the Teacher's Lounge, locker #37 code 7-37-"

"It was an excuse! You know how I disagree with fighting!" Danille said giving another growled sigh. She stumped off out of the class muttering.

Shawna was waiting patiently outside the classroom, mirror in one hand and some mascara in the other. She clicked the little pink mirror case closed as she heard her friend approach.

"Oh my god, that class went, like so-o slow! My make-up faded before Joey could see it in Combat Class!" Shawna complained, she looked extremely pissed off, more than Danille.

"You look fine Shawn-…is that my skirt you have on?" Danille enraged, seeing her pink mini skirt with the red horizontal, hour glass shaped belts on it. Of course she had more than one skirt and was wearing the one of the other many she had, but the point was it's hers.

"Yeah I know, you think Joey would like it? Or notice it?" Shawna checked herself in the reflection of a window and pleaded it out.

"Just….make sure you give it back!" Danille walked over to elevator, she didn't want another problem over her head. "And don't get it dirty or anything!"

"Great! Like, I knew you would say that! Oh my god did I show you this?" She ran in front of Danille and pointed to her nose. Danille stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was looking for. A Zit that was so professional covered by an expert or a new nose job or what. Shawna still had the stupid grin on her face.

"I got a new nose ring! This diamond is blue rather than pink! Cool hey?"

"Did you know that you could get a disease from a nose piercing? Especially when it's on the left." Danille grinned; she was usually never this bullying and mean, the test results were the results.

"You're just jealous! Anyways, we should move faster if we want to make it to class on time!" Shawna said as she picked up the pace a bit.

"Don't' worry, Joey will still be there when we get there! Besides, I got to go to the teacher's lounge and pick up my mom's whip. I forgot mine on purpose but she wants me to take this class for marks…." Danille and Shawna entered the elevator and press F1. The lounge was in the library in a room in the back. It was the most quiet area for the teachers to relax and talk to others. The elevator came to a half on the first floor as Danille exited.

"Yeah, whatever." Shawna pressed B1.

The cafeteria was dead quiet except for two figures talking loudly. Now if this was movie you'd go 'why is Squall sitting at the table with Neil from Matrix?' Well, my dear reader, allow me to answer that for you. Now, you'd be half right if you think that was Squall, but no, this is Joey. Yes, the one and only. Well, at least that's what Shawna thinks. He does look a lot like Squall, except his hair is jet black and his eyes are dark brown. He almost wears the same cloths also. The classic brown jacket, but this one has a hood on it with a greyish fur around it. He also follows the look of two belts crossing over one another with black pants. But you'd be completely wrong if you thought that was Neil, this guy's name is Jesse Loire, and like Neo, he's gorgeous. Then again, every guy with black hair and clear blue eyes is cute. He does almost go for the same look as Neo, he has a long black trench coat with a black T-shirt underneath complete with pants. Now for some odd reason he doesn't wear any big boots, just regular black runners. Your probably thinking 'this guy sounds like he's in a cult' well no he's not, just all the dark colours really bring out his eyes.

"No! Trust me! I saw the top secret files in my dad's office! We're going to be teamed with that little brat!" Joey was explaining, waving his hands around frantically like that would help anything.

"Listen to me though, if those were top secret, you wouldn't be able to see them, ya know?" Jesse thought out loud, "And besides that, she's way too young. I mean I wouldn't date her or even take her out or anything."

"It doesn't matter if you'd date her or not! Point is, she's small, strong, annoying, squeaky and on our team." Joey stretched on the chair. He just ate lunch and was trying to make more room. "I'll show you the file if you don't belie-"

"There you are you fat lazy people!" Came a voice that sounded like a mice being stepped on. Joey frowned.

"Speak of the Devil…we were just talking about you, Amy." He sighed. He threw Jesse an annoying look. Amy came pouncing over, the chain wrapped around her calf made a clinging noise as she did so. The bright orange belt around her waist and bottom of her blue capri's as well on her vest, which had red flames around the rims, made her very noticeable and colourful.

"I hope it was nothing bad! I just came over cuz I forgot my shoes at your dorm, Jesse."

Joey shot and an immediate glare at Jesse. 'I wouldn't go out with her or even take her out!' he heard him say in his head. Jesse knew this is what he was thinking and thought of a lie quickly.

"Yeah…When. You. Came to get that…book…right?" Amy stared at him confused.

"…su-ure." Amy stated "But I really do need them. We have fighting class next together you guys and are you going to finish that?" she pointed to a hotdog on Joey's plate that was loaded with everything on the condiment table.

"Sure?" Amy snatched it off the plate and took a big bite.

"Aneewayth. Shoooth, Jethe, A.Ath. A. P?" She walked away while taking another bite. Joey was glaring at Jesse again.

"What?" He asked innocently as if he didn't do anything.

"Dude…she's like 15."

"Shut up, ya know?"

"Ok, ladies. Today's class will consist of sparring. We will have 4 pairs going at it at once. We'll place everyone not fighting at the moment to go to the right side of the arena." Seifer raised and arm and pointed to the area he was talking about. "Rules are simple. No magic and no lethal attacks."

Krystal nudged Liz.

"Since you have nothing, you can watch from the sidelines." She whispered. Liz looked at her very offended."

"I know Martial Arts!" She growled back quietly.

"-Now first up, we'll have…Jeremy! Get over to ring 1. Against you will be…" Liz raised her hand.

"New kid? You're up for it?" Seifer asked, curiously and surprised. Mostly students on the first day are just comfortable with watching from the sidelines.

"Of course! If you don't mind that is…" Liz seemed to talk with great respect in her voice. Seifer nodded.

"Alright then, get over to ring one. Now for ring 2 can I get Azura and …Shawna." A red haired girl with a long black dress walked out. She clutched a metal staff in her hands. Shawna came next pleading out her skirt again, looking for any sign of her crush in the crowd.

"Ring 3 will be…Mida and …..I'll get you Jesse. And no time hoodoo voodoo stuff, understand?" Seifer warned Jesse, he knew he liked to play around with time. That's why he was never late for class. Trevor nodded though and didn't argue with him. Mida was going to be easy to beat for him.

"Ring for will be Krystal and Joey." Seifer said without even thinking about it.

"WHAT?" Joey yelled.

"JOEY?" Shawna yelled and looked around frantically.

"15 minutes on the click! Get in position and do warm-ups." Seifer dug a stop watch out of his pocket. The eight students rushed to their spots. For every ring there was a circle with a little circle in the middle and two markers on each h side. Jesse thought it looked like a pokemon ball with two eyes. Krystal walked onto the marker with Joey approaching on the other side.

"Funny, I wonder why he chose you for me. Weren't we supposed to find someone that's a challenge to us?" Krystal asked sneering. She put her hair in a quick ponytail.

"I know…You're not even a sweat for me." Joey stood ready, waiting for any sign that they could start.

"Cocky as usual…"

"Not cocky, just better."

Shawna whipped out her two nunchaku's as she pleaded her skirt out one last time and fluffed her hair up a little bit. She looked around for a mirror or reflection but didn't see any, and then she turned to Azura.

"Hey, Azura? Is Joey looking over here?" She asked as she did a little pose. Her opponent shook her head.

"Weapons up!" Seifer should, over hearing Shawna. Krystal stood ready as well as all the other students. Joey saw the determination in her eyes. He didn't see his eyes looked the same way though.

"Go!"


End file.
